


Asleep

by Skittymon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittymon/pseuds/Skittymon
Summary: Prompt: things you said when you thought I was asleep





	Asleep

Rin was exhausted.

For the past nine, no ten, hours the young commons girl had been struggling to  _finally_ get the engine of the D-Wheel to run. She had succeeded, but her arms were sore, her head was pounding, and her eyelids were so very heavy.

Too bad it was practically freezing in the garage and Rin didn’t have the energy to make it back to her room. So here she was, eyes half lidded and slumped over the D-Wheel unable to fall asleep. 

A few minutes later, Rin heard the door the garage open and close. Rin paid no mind to it, Yugo probably was looking for something and couldn’t find it.

However the door opened once more, but Rin was too tired to respond even as she heard Yugo walk up to her.

“Honestly Rin….” Yugo whispered as he draped a blanket over Rin. “You work too much.”

If Rin had the energy she would laugh at that.

“Teacher told me she heard the engine running earlier. You got it working!” Yugo covered his mouth after realizing he shouted the last part. “…..You’re really amazing, you know that?”

The blanket was helping and Rin felt herself get warmer, and with a smile on her face she was able to finally fall asleep. 


End file.
